The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relates to a sunroof for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, said sunroof comprising a stationary part attached to the vehicle and at least a front closure member and a rear closure member, movably supported by the stationary part, the closure members being movable between a closed position within the roof opening and an opened position in which they are moved at least partly away from the roof opening.
In the automotive industry there is a trend towards integrating electrical parts in the closure members of a sunroof. The most remarkable example is the provision of solar cells on the closure members which normally consist of glass panels. In most cases, the electricity generated by the solar cells is used to load a battery, or to directly supply electricity to an electrical appliance, such as a fan. The battery or electrical consumer is provided on the stationary part of the sunroof or in the vehicle so that an electrical connection is required between the solar cells on the closure members and the stationary part of the sunroof. This poses a problem, particularly if the closure members are displaceable.